One Piece DX Figure
TV Anime 「One Piece」 DX Figure is a series of 18 cm tall figures released in 2006 by Banpresto, which could only be found in UFO Catcher games. Each released set is composed of 2 characters. Each figure is generally sold in specialized shop at ¥1200~1400. Since then, Banpresto has released a lot of figure series, marked under the DX brand, which stands for Deluxe. It generally deals with figures of an overall better quality than their usual productions, with a size of around 15 cm tall. Sometimes, a line name is also marked with the word Kumitate Shiki (組立式). It's a Japanese word meaning pre-made / pre-assembled, i.e. no painting and minor assembling required, but sometimes you can find it literally translated as Assembly Type (as 組立 / Kumitate can be translated as assembly and 式 / Shiki means type, style). So this article is a catalog of every Banpresto figure series, marked under the DX brand. Still, this page isn't exhaustive as it doesn't enumerate the numerous plushies, in particular Chopper plushies, that has come out under the DX brand. The different lines are organized under 3 categories: *Regular figure series, *Chopper focused series, which deals with lines centered around Chopper renditions. *Crossover series, which deals with crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball. Regular figure series One Piece DX Figure *One Piece DX Figure ～Swimsuit Style～ This set, released in July 2006, represents Nami and Luffy, both in swimsuits. Nami is wearing Luffy's hat instead of Luffy. *One Piece DX Figure 2 ～Party Style～ This set, released in November 2006, represents Robin and Sanji. One Piece Kumitate Shiki Super DX Figure This set, released in mid-December 2008, represents Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. Improved versions, named Grade Up Coloring ver., were released on late April 2009. They feature better gradient coloring and added details. One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 1～ This set, released in August 2009, represents Luffy and Ace in their usual, though in darker coloring, clothing. A re-edition of this set has occured in early February 2010. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 2～ This set, released in mid-December 2009, features Luffy (same model as in GLM1) and Shanks. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 3～ This set, to be released in mid-March 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a red coat and Mihawk. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 4～ This set, to be released in late June 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a blue coat and Trafalgar Law. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 5～ This set, to be released mid-September 2010, will feature Luffy with a blue jacket, Trafalgar Law (same model as in GLM4) and Eustass "Captain" Kid .' *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 6～ This set, to be released in December 2010, will feature 'Sanji and Silvers Rayleigh. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 7～ This set, to be released in March 2011, will feature Sanji with Shaboady Suit and Baggy. One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ This set, released in mid-January 2010, features Nami and Robin in their casual clothes as depicted in the 10th OP film: Strong World. The DX Heroine series may become the female equivalent of the DX Grandline Men series. One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure This series will feature every known Shichibukai, the former members Crocodile, Jinbei and Blackbeard included, for a total of 8 figures. 2 figures will be issued every months from August 2010 onwards. Retailers and UFO catcher owners can get a box of 36 figures at 28,000¥, or 778¥ a piece. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.1 This set was released early August 2010 with Jinbei and Donquixote Doflamingo. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.2 This set was released mid-September 2010 with Gecko Moria and Crocodile. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.3 This set was released late October 2010 with Marshall D. Teach A.K.A. Blackbeard and Juracule Mihawk. *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.4 This set will come with Bartholomew Kuma and Boa Hancock. One Piece Super DX The Portgas D. Ace This unique figure of Ace will be released on the last week of August 2010. The wholesale price of a box of 25 figures is 20,000¥, i.e. 800¥ a piece, available only to resellers and game center owners. Note that the height of this Super DX figure differs from regular DX figures, i.e. 26cm versus 16cm respectively. One Piece DX Figure ～The Title of The D～ At the end of December 2010, Banpresto will launch a new series of figures, focused on characters having the famous D. middlename. *One Piece DX Title Of The D. vol.1 will start with Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Garp. *One Piece DX Title Of The D. vol.2, to be released in February 2011, will feature Portgas D. Ace and Gol D. Roger. One Piece DX Figure ～The Marines～ At the beginning of 2011, Banpresto will launch a new series of figures, focused on Marine characters. *One Piece DX Marine vol.1, to be released in February 2011, will feature Sengoku and Kizaru. *One Piece DX Marine vol.2, to be released in March 2011, will feature Aokiji and Akainu. Chopper focused series One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure This set, released in early August 2008, represents 2 versions of Chopper, one in his canonical appearance, another with a jacket. *One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 1 Released in early January 2010, this set represents Chopper in casual clothes and in a formal suit as seen during Strong World, the 10th OP film. *One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 2 Released in mid-February 2010, this set represents Chopper in different casual clothes as seen during Strong World, the 10th OP film. One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure 1 This set, released in late July 2009, represents 2 versions of Chopper in a swimsuit and along a surfboard. *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Figure 2 This set, released in mid-October 2009, represents Chopper in a black or white suit. Chopper Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ For more information, follow this link. Crossover series Dragon Ball x One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Figure 2 sets were released in mid-November and mid-December 2008 to celebrate the Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary. The first one is comprised of Luffy and Son Goku, the second one Nami and Bulma. Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure 1 To celebrate the 2 most successful Jump series in Japan, their animated counterparts have seen a common allocated time slot, marketed as Dream 9, every Sunday mornings, going from 9:00am to 10:00am. First Dragon Ball Kai, a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without the fillers, and then One Piece. This set of figures, to be released on mid-March 2010, represents 2 key characters of both series, merely re-engineering previous incarnations of the same characters: - Son Goku SSJ from the High Spec Coloring Figure series, holding the Demon Fruit eaten by Luffy. The turtle kanji (read as kame, written as 亀) on his gi is replaced by Luffy's jolly roger. - Monkey D. Luffy from the Grand Line Men series, holding the single-starred Dragon Ball (the one that Goku inherited from his grand-father Gohan is the 4-starred Dragon Ball). *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure 2 This second set in the DBK / OP crossover series will feature, this time, brand new sculptings. To be releases on late March 2010. The 2 characters are represented in the same pose, arms crossed: - Piccolo - Roronoa Zoro Dragon Ball Kai ・ One Piece DX Kame Sennin & Chopper Santa Claus Figure Banpresto released a one shot figure set late October 2010, with Kame Sennin, the perverted master of Son Goku, and Chopper wearing Santa Claus red clothes. External Links This page is based upon Banpresto website "secret parts", listing UFO Catcher products from September 2007 and onwards: *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2007/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2008/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2009/ An other Banpresto webpage source (about One Piece news products including DX figures): *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/onepiece/ And also based on the Prize Get! blog for products from July 2005 and onwards. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise